


Even Surrounded By Stars, I Think Of You

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: I'm really sorry, Langst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Season 4 Spoilers, i'm not ok with a lot of events in season 4, i've never sobbed harder in my life, lance is a sad boy with abandonment issues, shiro is trying so fucking hard, theres a lot of kissing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: This is pretty sad, i'm sorry dudesSeason 4 spoilers like REAALLLYYY hard





	Even Surrounded By Stars, I Think Of You

Lance was docile, pliant under the wet heat of Keith’s mouth prying his open. His lack of sleep and rigorous training a few moments earlier had him exhausted enough to submit. He did not react when pretty purples and reds were sucked into his skin and that was concerning as he loved to make cute noises, desperate for attention. Seeing the normally heated man so complacent left a perturbed atmosphere in its wake. He didn’t even seem to react to the blatant unease.  
“Hey baby, you ok?”  
He seems to blink awake slightly and fuck is Shiro in love with this beautiful boy, his glazed over oceanic blue eyes met his worried grey ones, a lazy smile curling his lips  
“M’fine”  
Keith captures his lips again before he has a chance to say more but with the easy way he melts into it, Shiro doubt’s he had anything else to say. The hum that bubbles in his throat is one of calm worry as he leans forward to trace his lips over the back of Lance’s neck and even Keith breaks away for a moment at the lack of response, squinting at their cuban boyfriend  
“How much sleep did you get last night?”  
Lance blinks again, seeming to slug through conscious thought before shrugging  
“None?”  
Immediately the black and red paladin swarm him(because in Lance’s mind, Keith will always be the red paladin despite the changing of the status quo), they press his over his cheeks and nose, his shoulders and neck, before kissing his mouth over and over again.  
“Why didn’t you tell us? What’s wrong?”  
Their concern is sweet, cradles around Lance like spun sugar and if he weren’t so relaxed from sleep deprivation and exhaustion, the kindness of his lovers would definitely sink him into that headspace. He knows he should talk to them and tell them how he’s feeling but he knows Keith wants to leave Voltron(can feel it in his soul, the dull ache every time it seems like the hot headed male is distancing himself and Lance can’t handle that)he doesn’t want their possible(inevitable, he knew this would happen)last night together to be tainted by his fears, by his wants(and oh God does he want, like rain to a drought). Lance knows he’s overthinking it but fear and disharmony have no place here, no place in this liquid dream like state these two boys always seem to manage to get Lance into. Despite this, despite himself, a sob rips its way from his throat. Two sets of hands flutter over him as he clenches onto both of them, snot and tears soaking his face. He can’t let them go, they already lost Shiro once, he can’t lose Keith, he can’t, he can’t, he can’t. Vaguely he recognizes that he’s babbling, realizes in the way Keith squints before his eyes widen when he makes out what the hysteric paladin is saying, murmurs something to Shiro who pets Lance’s sides, his thighs, but still the caramel skinned boy just keeps sobbing broken phrases  
“Don’t leave-can’t go-won’t let you-i can’t, i can’t-i’m sorry-please, please, please, please-don’t, you can’t, please”  
He realizes he isn’t making sense but when both boys latch onto his hands, he calms, frazzled state soothed enough to just heave for air through aching lungs. He doesn’t tell them what's wrong, they don’t ask again, knowing better than to push him. His lungs burn when a week later Keith announces that he’s leaving Voltron. Shiro got Black back, reestablished his connection and Keith wants to join the Blade of Mamora. He knew, he knew, oh God did he know but the ache in his chest when it's finally confirmed, Keith won’t be around them anymore, they won’t get to touch him or hold his hand. He knows Shiro is thinking the same thing but gives Keith his blessing with a strained smile, Lance falters but does the same. His heart burns, his head spins. Later, after they made love to Keith like it’d be the last time they touched, like it’d be the last time the universe would allow them this(because it was, wasn’t it?)Shiro pinned Lance to the wall and kissed the breath from him. Tears made their lips salty but neither mentioned it, both afraid that if they approached it, it would suddenly make everything frighteningly real. Keith was gone, he wasn’t technically gone for good but God did it feel like it and with Shiro in front of him, a strong presence keeping him grounded, he felt like maybe they could get through this together. His chest still ached, made a funny twinge every time anything remotely reminded him of Keith but he was getting better and as he pressed his face into Shiro’s chest he could almost believe that things could be ok again. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't stopped crying since i watched season 4 which was four days ago  
> I'm not ok


End file.
